


The Quiet

by SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich



Series: The Shuffle Challenge [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, but other parts of this series will be fluff I promise, yes it is more angst I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich/pseuds/SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing that he could be sure of, it was that anything would have hurt less than the quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, I'll just make this clear: this was inspired by THE QUIET by Troye Sivan, so the title belongs to him and co. It's a really awesome song by the way, I recommend it, and it might be good to listen to this while you read. 
> 
> Hey, everyone. As you might be able to tell, I've started a shuffle challenge. I'm not really sure how long it's going to be or when new parts will be added, but it'll be kind of an ongoing thing. Blame the angst on iTunes for putting this song first in the shuffle. Don't worry though, there should be fluff in this series because I do actually have some happy songs. Enjoy!

*MESSAGE FROM: BAKAGAMI*

He bit his lip, looking over the text that had alerted his phone, wondering if it was worth it to answer. There were too many questions, too many doubts. He shut his phone off, thinking it would be better for the both of them if he just kept quiet. He couldn't have been more wrong.

It had started with a simple confession.

.........................................................................................................................................................

“What did you call me all the way over here for, aho?” Kagami questioned annoyedly from his spot on the park bench, unaware of what was to come. 

“You're the idiot here, Bakagami,” retorted Aomine, but it was faster than he usually spoke and lacked the bite that often came with it.

“If it was for no reason, I'm just gonna lea-” he tried to threaten, but was cut off by a speech so abrupt he had trouble hearing it.

“I really like you and I wanted you to know because I thought that would be best but obviously you don't have to reciprocate and stuff but I just thought maybe you should know oh god this was stupid I'm just going to go sorry.” He took no breaths and left barely any spaces between his words.

Kagami said nothing, as always slow at processing information, but for Aomine, the look on his face said it all. Aomine bolted out of his seat and began sprinting away faster than he had for even the most intense of 

Kagami sighed at his phone, having no one to vent anger to. His apartment had seemed a bit more lonely than usual lately, but that wasn't exactly on the forefront of his mind. He stared down at the very one sided chat log that had taken place over the past few days.

Kagami: idiot u didn't give me a chance to say anything

Kagami: we should meet up again or something I have things to say

Kagami: Ahomine

Kagami: Ahomine you'd better respond or I swear to god I'm coming to your house and kidnapping you

Kagami: listen I'm not good at all this feelings bs but you got to speak your mind so I think I should get a say

Kagami: does it really take that much effort to respond aho 

The feelings were mutual, and Kagami was miffed that the idiot hadn't waited around long enough to find out. More than anything he just wanted a response.

Sometimes darker thoughts took hold. He wondered if the lack of answer meant Aomine had changed his mind, or if it had all been a joke in the first place. 

He waited hours on end for a reply, but none ever seemed to come. If there was one thing that he could be sure of, it was that anything would have hurt less than the quiet.


End file.
